


Друзья не клонируют друг друга

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Ничего особенного, просто еще одна история о том, как Шерлок клонировал Джона, а клон получился на удивление гейским





	Друзья не клонируют друг друга

_Джон_ выглядел хорошо. Даже слишком хорошо, на взгляд Шерлока. Кто бы мог подумать, что на его  _рельефах_ черный будет выглядеть так впечатляюще! К тому же, одежда подчеркивала контраст: в узкой черной футболке волосы Джона были еще более медовыми, а глаза – синими.  
  
Настоящий Джон так, конечно, никогда бы не оделся. Настоящий Джон предпочитал мешковатые свитера цвета овсянки и просторные домашние штаны. В данный момент он сидел в кресле и прихлебывал чай из чашки.  
  
И разглядывал Шерлока, разглядывающего  _Джона_.  
  
– Почему он в твоей одежде? – спросил, наконец, Джон. – Она ему маловата, тебе не кажется?  
  
– Ну, ты же запретил трогать твои вещи, – справедливо возразил Шерлок. Джон подавился чаем, издав злобный смешок.  
  
– Ха! После того, как ты похитил мою ДНК, чтобы клонировать меня, немного поздно об этом говорить, не находишь?  
  
– Я ничего не похищал, – Шерлок бесстрастно взглянул на друга, надеясь, что тот устыдится. – Я взял твой волос из мусорной корзины. То, что выброшено, официально не является больше частной собственностью.   
  
– Не играй со мной, Шерлок, – угрожающим низким тоном произнес Джон, выставив указательный палец, и Шерлок на секунду завис, разглядывая этот палец – тонкий и длинный, и наверняка достаточно умелый, как и остальные девять. Шерлок с удовольствием бы поиграл с Джоном, будь тот хоть немного заинтересован. – Ты понял, что я имел в виду. Друзья не клонируют друг друга.  
  
– Очередное правило из «кодекса друзей»? – Шерлок закатил глаза. – Тебе лучше озвучить их все сразу, чтобы я не нарушил еще парочку ненароком.  
  
– Мне просто не пришло в голову, что нужно об этом предупреждать. Казалось, это очевидно.  
  
–  _Очевидно_ , что уже поздно затевать этот спор, – Шерлок обошел вокруг  _Джона_ , который терпеливо стоял посреди комнаты и позволял разглядывать свои рельефы. – Тебе прекрасно известно, что я сделал это не от скуки, а из практических соображений. Мне нужен мой блоггер, и теперь, когда ты захочешь остепениться, взять в жены какую-нибудь простушку и переехать в Суссекс, у меня будет он.  
  
– Практические соображения? – поднял бровь Джон.  
  
– Практические соображения, – подтвердил Шерлок.  
  
– Почему тогда он больше похож на секс-игрушку?  
  
Шерлоку пришлось ретироваться в свою комнату, пробормотав что-то о срочных проектах.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Ты не должен был брать его с собой на тот прием! – кипятился Джон, сминая газету. Шерлок лежал на диване, меланхолично отрывая никотиновый пластырь: медленно, понемногу, наблюдая, как за клейкой поверхностью тянется его кожа с крохотными бесцветными волосками.  
  
– «Спутник известного детектива поразил всех своими танцевальными па», – Джон снова разгладил газету, чтобы зачитать отрывок. – «Несомненно, убежденный холостяк Джон Уотсон предстал для всех в новом свете». – Шерлок вздохнул, а Джон издал тот очаровательный тихий звук, от которого Шерлок всегда покрывался мурашками.  
  
– Хватит рычать. Я не виноват, что музыка на него так подействовала. Кроме всего прочего, не вижу ничего постыдного в танго. Я давно подозревал, что ты хороший танцор. Брал частные уроки в колледже, верно?  
  
– Это не то, что я стремлюсь рассказывать посторонним людям, – процедил Джон, краснея, и Шерлок кинул на него заинтересованный взгляд, позабыв на секунду про пластырь. О, вероятно, здесь была скрыта какая-то история. Шерлок сделал себе пометку разобраться с этим в ближайшем будущем.  
  
– В любом случае, я был вынужден его взять. Ты же был занят.  
  
– То, что я не срываюсь с работы по первой твоей смс, еще не значит…  
  
В гостиную зашел  _Джон_ , с подносом в руках.   
  
– Теперь ты используешь его, как горничную? – воскликнул Джон, теряя терпение.   
  
– Он сделал чай и тебе тоже, – пожал плечами Шерлок, принимая чашку.  _Джон_ ослепительно улыбнулся, задержав свои пальцы на ладони Шерлока, и его синие глаза были такими добрыми, что Шерлок почувствовал, как в груди завязывается узел.   
  
– Снимите комнату! – проворчал Джон, наблюдая за ними.  
  
Это было неплохой идеей, но Шерлок поклялся себе, что не преступит эту черту.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Они втроем сидели у Анжело, обсуждая недавнее дело Шерлока. На приеме тот выслеживал шпиона, но, так как поголовно все были наряжены в смокинги и хранили свои темные секреты, а Шерлок был слегка занят страстным танго в центре зала, следствие зашло в тупик.  
  
Анжело принес им лазанью. Он не выглядел удивленным, увидев, что сегодня им требуется столик на троих. «Это мой злобный брат-близнец», – сообщил ему Джон при встрече.  
  
–  _Можем мы попросить свечу?_  – спросил  _Джон_ , вежливо улыбнувшись Анжело. –  _Хотелось бы создать романтичную атмосферу._  
  
– Теперь он говорит? – прошептал Джон, склонившись к Шерлоку, который тоже был слегка удивлен. Тем не менее, Шерлок сделал вид, что все идет по плану.  
  
– Он развивается каждый день. Это очень удачный образец.  
  
– Тогда может, ты объяснишь, почему он вышел настолько  _гейским_? – шепотом уточнил Джон, нацепив на вилку кусочек лазаньи. Шерлок уставился в свою чашку.  
  
– Я не добавлял в него ничего, чего бы не было в тебе, Джон. Полагаю, он просто свободен от социальных условностей и строгого семейного воспитания.  
  
– Думаю, я сыт по горло, – Джон отодвинул свою тарелку.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Позже Шерлок сказал, что не было другого выхода. Преступник целился в него, и, судя по расположению дула, этот выстрел должен был пробить сердце Шерлока, сделав из него «куриного бога» – камень с дырочкой, вроде тех, что они с Майкрофтом когда-то искали на побережье. Шерлок был готов к такому исходу еще в тот миг, когда впервые занялся серьезным расследованием, он никогда не думал, что умрет от старости в своей постели, и все же – глядя в черноту дула, Шерлок испытал мимолетное, острое сожаление об упущенных возможностях.  
  
А потом грянул выстрел, и дальше им троим пришлось уносить ноги. Джон запихнул своего клона в машину:  
  
– Живо, полезай, – грубо захлопнул дверцу и сел с другой стороны. Он кинул взгляд на Шерлока, зажатого между ними. – Ты как?  
  
– В полном порядке, – солгал Шерлок. Повернув голову, он увидел, что  _Джон_ безмятежно улыбается. Уличные огни оставляли полосы на его щеках, пока машина плавно скользила по улицам. Никто не ожидал, что  _Джон_ возьмет с собой незарегистрированный пистолет Джона, и никто не ожидал, что  _Джон_ окажется настолько хорошим стрелком безо всякого обучения.   
  
Но Шерлока удивляло не это. Шерлока ставила в тупик спокойная улыбка  _Джона_ , говорящая:  _«я убью целую армию за тебя, Шерлок»_.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Ты не должен делать никаких выводов, прежде чем я объясню, – бесстрастно произнес Шерлок, когда Джон застукал их. Его глаза потемнели, как море в непогоду. Губы плотно сомкнулись, отчего челюсть приобрела тяжелые очертания. Шерлок знал это выражение: опасная, тихая ярость.  
  
– Так объясни мне, – отчеканил Джон, скидывая с плеч уличную куртку. Шерлок сидел на полу у ног  _Джона_ , а тот устроился в кресле, и на нем не было никакой одежды. Объяснить это было довольно затруднительно.   
  
– Я… собирался провести плановый осмотр. Мне требовалось убедиться, что ткани… и клетки… возобновляются, как им положено, – выдавил Шерлок, уставившись Джону куда-то в солнечное сплетение. Он не мог поднять взгляд. Горло сдавило спазмом, и Шерлок отрешенно подумал, что вскоре его должно стошнить. Он оказывался в подобной ситуации прежде, один раз, в университете, и это был не лучший опыт в его жизни. Тогда его сосед по комнате объявил всем, что маленький фрик еще и педик, но чего еще следовало ожидать? Шерлок умел справляться с оскорблениями, особенно от людей, чей интеллект был сам по себе оскорблением всей теории эволюции.  
  
Но сейчас ведь все было иначе.  
  
Сейчас речь шла о… Джоне. Его единственном друге. Единственном бывшем друге.  
  
 _Джон_ за его спиной вдруг коснулся его, словно почувствовав смятение, зарылся пальцами в волосы Шерлока. Это ничуть не спасало ситуацию. Джон снова издал этот милый звук – это рычание – швыряя свой рабочий рюкзак на пол.   
  
– Знаешь, Шерлок, это уже слишком, – сказал он своим тихим, отчужденным голосом.   
  
– Пожалуйста, Джон, – жалко пробормотал Шерлок. Он бы сам над собой посмеялся, если бы не был настолько отвратительно эмоционально вовлечен во всю эту неразбериху. «Пожалуйста, Джон» что? Пожалуйста, прости, что я зациклился на тебе, как одержимый, потому что я не способен испытывать обычные человеческие симпатии, и знаю только крайности? Пожалуйста, прости, что я создал твою копию из страха, что ты однажды покинешь меня? Пожалуйста, прости, что я хочу обладать тобой до такой степени, что не в силах справиться с этим? Пожалуйста, прости, что я нарушил все обещания, которые давал себе, и теперь ты видишь, насколько я безнадежен?  
  
Это планировалось всего лишь как осмотр, но Шерлок знал с первой секунды, что не сможет остановиться. Казалось, Шерлок всегда знал, и все, что он делал, вело его к этому самому моменту.  
  
– Это слишком, Шерлок. Ты не можешь заменить меня чертовой улучшенной версией. Ты просто не имеешь права так поступать, после всех этих разговорах о том, что я, якобы, «не твоя сфера».  
  
– Я никогда не говорил этого, – придушенно выдавил Шерлок, но Джон не слушал его, подходя ближе, надвигаясь, как маленькая яростная буря.  
  
– После того, как дразнил меня и провоцировал, и как вечно давал понять, что мне тут не на что рассчитывать. После всего, через что мы с тобой прошли, ты предпочитаешь его?..  
  
Шерлок вскинул голову, наконец, встречаясь глазами с Джоном. Отчаяние придало ему сил, а рука  _Джона_ , мягко перебирающая его волосы, вернула самообладание.  
  
– Видишь, но не наблюдаешь. Как обычно, ты не в состоянии сделать правильный вывод, даже когда все улики в твоих руках.  
  
– Что это, черт возьми, должно значить? – хрипло спросил Джон, глядя сверху вниз. И тогда  _Джон_ протянул ему руку.  
  
 _– Просто иди сюда.  
_  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Поцелуй его, – попросил Шерлок, но прозвучало это как приказ. Возможно, поэтому Джон послушался. Возможно, поэтому склонился над креслом, опираясь левой рукой о подлокотник, и прижался губами к собственным губам, как в зеркальном отражении. Поцелуй длился несколько мгновений, и Шерлок собрал их все, чтобы поместить в святилище, где была вся информация, которую он никогда не удалит. Даже если наступит конец света, Шерлок закроет глаза и призовет этот образ: Джона с двух сторон от него, идеального Джона с его идеальным поцелуем.  
  
Наконец, Джон оторвался от своего клона и взглянул вниз. Лицо его слегка разрумянилось, а дыхание стало тяжелым, и взгляд – этот взгляд Шерлок про себя называл «опасным».  
  
– Ты так пристально смотришь, Шерлок, – выдохнул Джон. – Разве тебе этого достаточно – быть просто наблюдателем?  
  
Но это то, что Шерлок всегда делал – он наблюдал, анализировал, подглядывал, как маленький фрик. И теперь – что? Джон предлагал ему поучаствовать?  
  
Потому что, во имя всего святого, в эту секунду Шерлок был далеко не так асексуален, как всегда заявлял.   
  
Он неловко привстал, запрокинув голову, чтобы дотянуться до губ Джона. Сильные руки подхватили его, и в следующий момент он сидел на коленях у  _Джона_. Шерлок был уже слишком взрослым, чтобы сидеть у кого-либо на коленях, но в данной ситуации он не стал возмущаться. Даже сквозь все слои одежды он ощущал жар, идущий от Джона, жар, который растекался и по его коже тоже, заставляя дрожать.  _Джон_ обхватил его одной рукой поперек груди, рассеянно, осторожно поглаживая сосок сквозь рубашку. Эти шелковые рубашки слишком тонкие. Они совсем ничего не скрывают. Второй сосок тоже встал, хотя к нему никто не прикасался. Они торчали теперь, выступая из-под гладкого шелка, словно декларация о намерениях.  
  
 _Джон_ ласкал Шерлока под тяжелым взглядом Джона. Он держал Шерлока, прижимая к своей груди, и дышал ему в ухо. От каждого выдоха чуть шевелились кудри Шерлока, и по шее бежали мурашки. Свободную руку  _Джон_ положил Шерлоку на живот и медленно стал двигаться ниже. Когда его пальцы достигли застежки на брюках, Шерлока буквально потряхивало от напряжения. Он не мог отвести глаз, пойманный взглядом.  
  
Наконец, Джон облизнул губы – это быстрое, нервное движение языка, розовый кончик мелькнул на секунду, вызвав у Шерлока приступ жажды – и опустился на колени перед креслом.  
  
«Это должно быть больно», – вспыхнуло у Шерлока в голове, пока он ошеломленно наблюдал за этим. «Он хромал вчера, должно быть, еще больно». Джон, казалось, забыл про это. Он все еще глядел Шерлоку прямо в глаза, становясь между его раздвинутых ног и меж раздвинутых ног  _Джона_.   
  
– Думаю, это нужно снять, – ровно сказал он, и Шерлок не смог угадать, что это за интонация – голос доктора, голос солдата? Джон оттолкнул руку  _Джона_ , расстегнул брюки Шерлока и расшнуровал ботинки. Он помог Шерлоку избавиться от одежды.  _Джон_ тем временем расстегивал рубашку Шерлока, пуговицу за пуговицей, пока Шерлок не оказался совсем голым перед ними двумя. Дрожь только усилилась. «В этой комнате гуляют сквозняки», – убедил себя Шерлок. Он издал низкий стон, когда Джон осторожно стащил с него нижнее белье. На тонком хлопке уже виднелось влажное пятно, там, где головка терлась о ткань.   
  
Джон склонился к его твердому члену, обхватил рукой основание.  
  
– Ты уверен? – прозвучало негромко, и это был глупейший вопрос из всех, которые Джон когда-либо задавал.  
  
– Черт возьми, да, – выдохнул Шерлок.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Они ласкали его в четыре руки, и вскоре Шерлок настолько потерялся в ощущениях, что перестал понимать, кто касается его в данный момент. Это все был Джон, только Джон – всюду, будто хотел клеймить каждую клеточку его тела. Джон целовал его шею, втягивая в рот кожу и оставляя отметины. Джон сжимал его соски, которые превратились в две пульсирующие, ноющие точки. Джон вбирал в рот его член, глубоко и грубо, задевая зубами чувствительный ствол, обдавая горячим дыханием, стискивая губами так упруго, что можно было лишиться рассудка. Джон держал его колени, разводя их еще шире, заставляя бесстыдно раскрыть себя, выставить на обозрение. И Джон, о, Джон был глубоко внутри, позволял насаживаться на свой широкий, толстый член, заполнял его снова и снова.  
  
В какой-то момент Шерлок забился в их руках, будто пытаясь сбежать, будто удовольствие было слишком сильным, чтобы его вынести еще хотя бы секунду.  _Джон_ крепко держал, и его член распирал Шерлока изнутри, и от каждого панического движения Шерлока задевал изнутри простату, так, что Шерлок почти кричал. Джон отстранился от него, чтобы не поранить – должно быть, он не мог удержать больше член во рту – но зато взял лицо Шерлока в ладони, успокаивая. А затем поцеловал его, и Шерлок почувствовал солоноватый вкус, а под ним – сладкий вкус Джона, как чай, как песок, как дым и мед.   
  
И Шерлок не мог больше продержаться ни секунды, он кончил, впиваясь губами в губы Джона, цепляясь за его расстегнутую рубашку, брызгая спермой себе на грудь.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Завтраки стали ужасно неловкими.  
  
Шерлок не сразу заметил – он был не слишком хорош во всяких социальных тонкостях и правилах, вроде – «друзья не клонируют друг друга» или «друзья не трахаются» или «друзья не устраивают секс втроем с участием клонов» – но даже Шерлок мог почувствовать некое напряжение в воздухе. Он отставил в сторону свой микроскоп, чтобы взглянуть на Джона. Как всегда по утрам, тот выглядел помятым, но на этот раз Шерлок отметил новые детали: судя по состоянию кожи под глазами, Джон провел бессонную ночь; он побрился дважды этим утром, что обычно делал перед свиданиями, словно гладкость подбородка была его критерием привлекательности, но нервничал, так что оставил маленький порез чуть ниже правой скулы. И он взял газету, даже открыл на спортивном разделе, однако уже долгое время просто глядит в нее, не читая. Чай с молоком и тосты, которые Джон приготовил, остались нетронуты.  
  
Шерлок подцепил самый подгорелый тост с тарелки и с хрустом вонзил в него зубы. Джон вздрогнул, крепче сжимая газету. Не обращая внимания на долгий взгляд Шерлока, Джон буравил взглядом одну несчастную строчку. Раздались шаги, и в кухню зашел  _Джон_ , в коротком домашнем халате, который давал простор воображению. Его волосы были влажными после душа, а на лице сияла довольная улыбка, которая всегда появлялась у Джона после хорошего секса.  
  
Он взял из шкафа чашку, налил себе чай и мимоходом наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока в губы.  
 _  
– Доброе утро._  
  
Джон громко свернул газету. Он уставился на клона, который мазал тост щедрым слоем джема.  
  
– Это что, мой халат? – спросил Джон сердито. – И моя чашка?  
  
 _Джон_ наморщил лоб.  
  
–  _В некотором роде, это и моя чашка тоже,_  – заметил он.  
  
Под негодующим взглядом Джона Шерлок придвинул обратно микроскоп и уставился в окуляр. Бактерии. Вот чему он собирался посвятить это утро.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Они с Джоном отправились в магазин, пока  _Джон_ подменял Джона на нудном дежурстве в клинике. На удивление, у него были абсолютно все те же знания в области медицины, что и у оригинала. Шерлок был не совсем уверен, как это вышло, но в экспериментах ведь всегда присутствует элемент неожиданности. По крайней мере, в по-настоящему интересных экспериментах.   
  
Словно ДНК Джона хранила в себе все его удивительные таланты: где-то там, внутри, в клетках - умение метко стрелять, отдавать команды, обольщать девушек (и многих мужчин), смотреть нелепейшие передачи с большим интересом (это определенно врожденная способность).  
  
Нет, нет, невозможно. Скорее уж, тут был другой вариант. Не так давно Шерлок заметил шрам на теле  _Джона_  – паукообразный шрам на плече, там, где его никак не могло быть; он просто возник там, и точно так же у клона появился пупок (очаровательный, маленький, круглый пупок Джона), словно  _Джон_ приобретал все большую четкость с каждым днем, проявлялся, как на фотопленке. В этом существовала некая опасность, о которой Шерлок отказывался думать.   
  
Вместо этого он заметил, терпеливо стоя у полки с фасолью, к которой приглядывался Джон:  
  
– Как удобно.  
  
– Что, прости? – Джон крутил в руках банку, пристально вглядываясь в мелкий шрифт. Он был так придирчив к продуктам, что подчас это выводило Шерлока из себя. Все, что бы они ни съели, превратится в единую массу в их желудках – стоило ли тратить так много усилий на пустяки?   
  
Но в последнее время даже такие раздражающие привычки Джона стали приносить упоение. Шерлок полагал, что превращается в чокнутого фаната.  
  
– Ты что-то сказал? – Джон, наконец, определился с фасолью и двинул тележку дальше по проходу.   
  
– Я сказал, разве это не удобно? Теперь мы можем успевать вдвое больше.  
  
– Меня и раньше все устраивало, спасибо, – сухо прокомментировал Джон, стащив с полки вяленые томаты. Шерлок с отвращением уставился на банку в его руках. – О, не смотри так! Ты хранишь глазные яблоки в банке из-под арахисового масла, а это всего лишь овощи.  
  
– С этими овощами явно приключилось что-то плохое, – пробормотал Шерлок, достав телефон. От Лестрейда ничего не было.  
  
– От Лестрейда ничего нет? – Джон снова толкнул тележку, и Шерлок двинулся следом.  
  
– Ничего. Он словно дразнит меня. – Может, и дразнил. Вряд ли в Ярде не было для него дел. – Я думаю, мы должны заняться сексом снова.  
  
Тележка врезалась в стеллаж с хлебом. Джон замер, как вкопанный, стискивая пластиковую ручку.  
  
– Ты не мог бы не кричать об этом на весь супермаркет?   
  
– На этот раз мы можем испробовать другую комбинацию, – предложил Шерлок. Джон сгорбился над тележкой, глубоко вдыхая. Словно ему требовалось досчитать до десяти. Многим требовалось считать до десяти в присутствии Шерлока.   
  
– Я не хочу пробовать никаких комбинаций, – наконец, глухо просипел Джон.   
  
– О, – подавленно сказал Шерлок. Он уставился на свои ноги. Левый ботинок стоптан чуть сильнее – обычно он перепрыгивает через ограды, отталкиваясь правой ногой, и приземляется на левую. Левый всегда стирается первым. Интересно было бы собрать статистику: через сколько ограждений Шерлок перемахнул за, скажем, месяц? Год? Декаду? Должно набраться приличное количество. Не каждая лошадь берет столько барьеров. До чего нелепые рассуждения приходят в голову, когда тебе наносят непоправимые раны.  
  
– Что ж, если тебе достаточно просто быть соседями, меня и это устраивает, – наконец, выдавил из себя Шерлок. Джон повернулся к нему.  
  
– Я не хочу быть соседом.  
  
Шерлок предполагал такой вариант. Это было самым большим его страхом – что Джон откажется от него, сочтет больным ублюдком, стоит только раскрыть свои истинные желания. Вот почему Шерлок скрывал так долго. Лучше бы он и в самом деле был бесчувственным девственником.   
  
Но ведь он подготовился к такому исходу? У него теперь был Джон, идентичная замена, и вероятно (теперь Шерлок это понял, так же очевидно, как любые мотивы преступлений) Шерлок создал  _Джона_ именно поэтому: потому что больше не мог скрывать. Он хотел открыться Джону, он не признавался самому себе, называя все это «любопытным экспериментом» и «долгосрочным вложением». Ведь конечно, краем сознания он понимал, что Джон должен вернуться, когда затеял с его двойником «плановый осмотр».  
  
Все это время Шерлок следовал собственному плану, в котором Джон неминуемо отвергает его, и теперь, когда это случилось, Шерлок оказался не готов. Он просто не мог отпустить Джона, не сейчас, никогда.  
  
– Чего же ты хочешь? – глухо проговорил Шерлок, зная, что лицо его приобрело надменное, отталкивающее выражение. Джон жалко улыбнулся.  
  
– Теперь мы говорим о чувствах?   
  
– Что в этом странного?  
  
– Ты же Шерлок Холмс. Ты не говоришь о чувствах.   
  
Шерлок опустил голову, спрятав руки в карманы распахнутого пальто.   
  
– Верно. Это я, Шерлок Холмс. Бездушная машина.  
  
Внезапно в поле его зрения оказались потертые ботинки Джона, и на его напряженные плечи легли две маленькие теплые ладони. Словно объятье.  
  
– Я никогда так не думал на самом деле. Клянусь, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок вяло кивнул, размышляя, сможет ли каким-нибудь образом заставить Джона остаться, когда тот взял в ладони его лицо, как тогда, в тот раз, и Шерлок моментально вспыхнул жаром.  
  
Джон отважно глядел ему в глаза.  
  
– Я не хочу быть «просто соседями», и не хочу устраивать с тобой что-то вроде секс-марафона на выживание, Шерлок. Я думаю, между нами может быть что-то особенное. – Он закусил губу, подбирая верные слова. – Что-то очень важное. И я не против двигаться постепенно. Хорошо?  
  
– Хорошо, – выдохнул Шерлок. – Великолепно.  
  
Джон улыбнулся ему, отступая, и кашлянул себе в кулак.  
  
– Ну, если выяснение отношений посреди магазина закончено, я бы хотел закончить с покупками до полуночи.  
  
Шерлок очень надеялся, что они управятся быстрее. Но с Джоном никогда не можешь знать наверняка. Пока они толкали тележку в сторону молочного отдела, Джон добавил, нахмурившись:  
  
– Есть еще кое-что. Мы больше не можем жить втроем. Нам нужно избавиться от  _Джона_. Это становится слишком странным, понимаешь, Шерлок? Не уверен, что справлюсь с подобным.  
  
– Как скажешь, Джон, – отозвался покорно Шерлок, и лишь на секунду замедлил шаг, застигнутый врасплох абсурдной, параноидальной мыслью, которую не следовало даже всерьез рассматривать.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Шерлок действительно вымотался за ночь, размышляя над тем, куда можно приспособить клона, и прокручивая в голове снова и снова слова Джона о том, как между ними возникает что-то «особенное» и «важное», и закидывая Лестрейда бессодержательными смс-ками, просто чтобы позлить, и фантазируя о Джоне (что заняло большую часть времени). Так что глаза Шерлок открыл после полудня. Он проверил телефон – так и есть, Лестрейд сдался под его напором и сказал, что Шерлок может заглянуть в Скотланд-Ярд, есть кое-что любопытное. Любопытное по меркам Лестрейда было обычно каким-нибудь банальнейшим делом, но «любопытно» лучше, чем ничего. Так что Шерлок наспех накинул халат поверх пижамы и сбежал вниз.  
  
Еще на лестнице он услышал голоса, и по мере приближения к кухне, они стали громче.  
  
– Шерлок тебе не принадлежит.  
  
– Я так не думаю.  
  
– Лучше держись от него подальше.  
  
– Ты спятил? Это тебе стоит держаться подальше, пока я не разозлился.  
  
– Ну и что ты мне сделаешь? Ты всего лишь чертова копия.  
  
– Но ведь… ведь это ты – моя копия.  
  
Оба они были одеты в неряшливые полосатые свитера, и их глаза – одинаково синие, яростные – и их волосы, лежащие как попало, и их позы, и выражение на их лицах: то, с которым Джон не может выбрать между гневом и ужасом.  
  
Они оба уставились на Шерлока, и как ни старался, Шерлок не мог их различить.  
  
Тогда он признался себе, наконец: что-то пошло не так. 


End file.
